


Secret Santa

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/F, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: The USWNT and CANWNT get together for a fun Secret Santa exchange that brings their teams together in more ways than one.





	

“Merry Christmas,” Kelley cheered. 

“Christmas has already passed,” Ali pointed out, rolling her eyes. She loved her fellow defender, but the younger woman was already hyperactive. The team had only been parted for a month, but Kelley was acting like it had been years as she practically dove into the pile of presents sitting under a tiny tree the Canadians had gotten, only after not being able to take the Kelley’s whining any longer. The Americans had much more practice ignoring the Squirrel than their friends to the North. 

Jill Ellis and John Herdman had scheduled a friendly matchup between the American and Canadian National Teams at the beginning of January. Mal had even come, though she played almost exclusively with the U-20 US Women’s Team now. She couldn’t miss out on this. It was unofficial anyway. It was the only reason that Whitney and Sydney had been allowed to come. The real treat, though, was Erin and Ella. The two had flown in from Chicago where they had been spending time with Ella’s family after having spent Christmas in Canada with the McLeod gang. It was only right that they see their ‘other’ family before going back to Sweden. 

“Hey,” Kelley exclaimed stubbornly. “It’s a Christmas get together, with a Secret Santa exchange! We are totally celebrating Christmas still!”

Ali just rolled her eyes and moved away from the excited defender, grabbing a cup of hot chocolate. “If only you guys were older,” she sighed sitting down near Mal and Jessie Fleming, who were talking in a corner. “Then we could make this more adult like.”

Mallory laughed as Jessie looked between the two of them bewildered, not liking the sound of ‘more adult’. The Canadians often told stories, at least she hoped they were just stories, about the way their friends to the South had fun. 

“Wine, Jess,” the American striker said laughing. “She wants wine, and lots of it.”

“I’m going to need lots of it to get through tonight,” the defender muttered. “I’m sure there will be at least one prank pulled.”

Jessie smiled. “If it’s any consolation,” she offered. “We didn’t help with that. Mal and I hopped straight in the car after training and drove here. Well, we took like twenty minutes to get ready, because someone wanted to do her hair.”

Mal shrugged, and adjusted the reindeer antler headband on her head. “Sue me,” she teased. “Not all of us look naturally gorgeous.”

Ali smiled as Jessie blushed. “You two are adorable,” she said quietly.

“They are, aren’t they?” Christen said, coming over to sit next to Mal. The girl was essentially Tobin and her’s child, at least according to the fans. It didn’t help that the UCLA student had decided to call them ‘Mom’ and ‘Pops’ in her phone. When the rest of the team had found out about that one, it had been merciless teasing for weeks. 

“Awe, mom cut it out,” Mal whined as her fellow forward tried to rub an invisible smudge off of her cheek. “Go bother pops or something.”

Across the room Tobin was needing more looking after than the youngsters. She was trying to arm wrestle Ella, who looked like she wasn’t even trying as her large muscles barely flexed as she held a struggle Tobin’s arm in the air. Erin just smirked as Tancredi and Sinclair laughed at Tobin’s attempt. They all knew better than to take on Ella. She may be shorter, but she packed one hell of a punch. 

“Guys, stop that!” Kelley whined, she wanted to open their Secret Santa presents. She had picked out the perfect gift for her Secret Santa. Becky was going to either love or hate the book “Crafting with Cat Hair”. Of course, there was an actual gift. She had gotten the woman some colorful yarn and some new knitting needles. She was sure the older defender would love them, and Kelley also hoped, laugh at the book.

“I guess we can open presents now,” Becky said, looking around the room, pleased to note her girlfriend Josee Belanger was no longer trying to put Janine Beckie in a headlock for saying the Houston Dash were better than the Orlando Pride. As far as she was concerned, no team would ever be as great as FCKC. 

“Now that everyone is here at least,” Tanc added, glaring at Ashlyn, who held up her hands. She and Ali had been more than a half an hour late. Tancredi didn’t for one minute believe traffic was the cause of them being late. She knew how handsy the goalkeeper could be when it came to her girlfriend. 

“Finally!” Kelley exclaimed. “We’ve been waiting forever!”

“You’ve been waiting forever Kelley,” Carli teased. “The rest of us know what patience is.”

Kelley stuck her tongue out at the midfielder. “Or maybe your gift sucks, and you don’t want anyone to see it.”

“Trust me,” Carli smirked. “My gift does not suck. The person who gets it will be very happy.”

“Really Carlos?” Ella asked smirking. “Are you speaking from personal experience?”

The midfielder shrugged. “I’m not saying,” she said. “You’ll have to find out when it gets opened.”

“Well if you’re so confident, why don’t we open that one now?” Tanc suggested. She was eager for Janine to open the gift she had gotten her, a box set of the Twilight series (the Canadian-America was obsessed with those sparkly vampires), but she could wait just to see what Lloyd had done. The superstar was always trying to be the best, even at gift giving. The gifts Carli had gotten the rest of her teammates, something only the captains had to do, were expected to be equally amazing. Though, those gifts wouldn’t be opened until later. 

“No, no, no,” Moe complained. “You know the rules. We have to do it in order. Most caps on both teams go first then their gift getters get to open one and so on and so forth.” 

The poor midfielder wasn’t going to have people start going out of order. They had done that once and she had ended up last. She still hadn’t forgiven Kling and Pinoe for disrupting the order, even if they had been her girlfriends at the time. 

The presents went in order starting with Sinc. The Canadian had gotten a pair of fluffy white bunny slippers from Diana, while Carli got a rather annoying stuffed bear that said ‘I love you’ in a high pitched voice from Moe. The Dash midfielder thought it was hilarious. 

“It’s for the nights when you don’t have Hope and Kelley with you,” Moe offered. 

“You’re hilarious,” Carli deadpanned, but tucked the bear safely behind her so it wouldn’t get lost.

“So who gets to open gifts now?” Kelley asked.

“It should be Diana and me,” Moe said. “Calm down Kelley.”

The defender pouted and moved so she was next to her girlfriend. She normally would have been cuddled into Hope, the goalkeeper being more comfortable with PDA than Carli was. However, Hope had not made it out to the friendly even if she had been invited. She was still pouting over the ban. “At least someone loves me,” Kelley said tossing her legs over the midfielder’s lap.

“I have this bear now,” Carli said. “I think I’m good.”

“You love me,” Kelley purred. 

“Oh do I now?” Carli asked. “Because this bear cuddles really well, and doesn’t talk back.”

“If that’s how you feel, then I guess I can take my mouth elsewhere,” Kelley said smirking. “Since you don’t seem to appreciate it.”

“No!” Carli exclaimed. “That’s-that’s not what I meant!”

“So you do like my mouth then?” Kelley teased. “Or just the thing that I do with my tongue?”

“Kelley!” Carli hissed, turning bright red.

“Oh no Kell,” Alex said laughing. “Please do continue.”

“Seriously,” Tobin said nodding. “I haven’t seen her blush like this since we caught her and Hope in the elevator that one year.”

Carli blushed and hid her face in Kelley’s neck. “Open your gifts,” she commanded.

“Yes ma’am,” Moe saluted. “Oh wait, do you call her Captain in bed?” she asked Kelley.

Kelley snorted with laughter as Carli’s cheeks turned even redder. “We aren’t talking about this,” the midfielder interrupted. “Not now, not ever.”

“You’re no fun babe,” Kelley pouted, kissing Carli softly before giving in. “Alright, let’s open the next set of gifts okay? Moe Moe, what yah get?”

Moe opened her present, squealing as she pulled out a pink bunny ear hat just like Louise wore on Bob’s Burgers. She had spent countless nights trying to get her teammates into the show. She threw her arms around baby Mal. The girl knew exactly what Moe wanted. In truth, it had been between the bunny ear hat and a sci-fi gun that made ‘phew phew’ sounds. 

“You’re the best!” Moe cheered, her new hat already on her head.

Mal happily accepted the older woman’s bear hug as Diana opened her present, a lime green sweater with the words ‘Olympic Bronze Medalist’ in dark orange letters. Of course Zadorsky would get her something so gaudy, but she secretly loved it nonetheless. It would definitely keep her warm during winter in DC. 

“My turn!” Mal cheered happily, as Kelley smirked beside Carli. 

The striker got up and searched through the pile of gifts, grabbing Shelina’s and handing it to her, before sitting back down between Jessie’s legs.

“What did you do?” Carli asked Kelley who was shaking with laughter next to her. 

“Nothing babe,” Kelley said unconvincingly. “Mal’s just really excited and it’s cute. That’s all.”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Carli questioned, as Kelley smirked at her.

Kelley shrugged. “Look Zadorksy’s opening her gift, and it’s fine,” she pointed out.

Carli turned and watched as that Canadian opened her present, a Star Wars themed ugly Christmas sweater, causing the defender to smile and hug Labbe. 

“Hope would like that,” the midfielder mused. “Think we should get one for her?”

“Shh,” Kelley hissed. “I want to watch Mal’s reaction.”

“You did something!” Carli said. “What did you do?”

“I switched tags on her present,” Kelley admitted. “Now hush!”

The captains of both team had gotten a present for everyone, something to show how well they knew each and every player. Carli had spent weeks finding just the right thing for everyone. Part of her just wanted to outdo Becky. All of the gifts she had brought her wrapped in the same wrapping paper; there was no telling whose present little Mal was opening.

Carli opened her mouth to say something, but Kelley turned and kissed her deeply, eliciting a squeak from the midfielder. Kelley pulled away, leaving Carli looking at her with hooded eyes, and swollen lips. “Don’t say anything okay?” Kelley asked, nipping at the midfielder’s bottom lip. 

“But-” Carli protested. “That’s-”

“Nope,” Kelley said firmly. “No noise.”

“Do we need to separate you two?” Erin teased. 

“Nah,” Kelley said flashing Erin a smirk. “Carli was going to ruin the surprise. I needed to make her stop talking somehow.”

“Can I open my present now?” Mal asked impatiently.

“Go for it kid,” Kelley teased, kissing Carli again when she made a move to protest. “You have the spotlight.”

The UCLA player dug into her present, ripping the candy cane wrapping paper from the box. Jessie smiled behind her, loving the childlike joy her girlfriend still displayed when opening presents. They hadn’t spent Christmas together, both wanting to spend the holidays with their respective family, but they had had a very nice time “celebrating” together right after their finals ended. Most of their teammates liked to think of them as innocent, especially ‘Moma’ Press and ‘Grandma’ Sinc, but in truth, they were anything but. 

When Tobin and Christen had come to surprise their ‘kiddo’ at college, it had ended badly. Neither had expected to find Mal sucking face with Jessie under the bleachers. It was then their secret was out, getting calls from all over the world from their respective teammates asking all sorts of embarrassing questions. Tanc and Sinc had been the worse. 

Tanc was already talking future children and them playing for Canada, and Sinc was asking questions about them being safe, some things that neither ever wanted to talk to the older woman about. Asking if they were using ‘protection’ - and yes, there was female protection - had been one conversation that would scar both girls for life. The weirdest thing, though, was a box of batteries from Kelley, who still wouldn’t tell them what that was supposed to be for. At least Kelley didn’t get the Mal for the Secret Santa, there was no telling what she would get the baby of the team.

“Um...what is this?” Mal asked innocently as she pulled out a pair of briefs that had a hard open circle in the front and some harness looking thing, which also had a open circle on a small area of triangular padding. The briefs had ‘stud’ in bright red letters on the back. 

“Who gave that to my baby?” Christen cried out. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be for her,” Carli admitted quietly, as Christen swung her head around to glare at the midfielder. 

Kelley laughed harder as Christen snatched the present from Mal and shoved it back in the packaging, throwing it at Carli. 

“Who was it supposed to be for then babe?” Kelley asked.

“Ash,” Carli said glaring at Kelley. “It was my captain gift to her. It was never meant for Mal, but you went and switched the tags.”

“Those are the ones I wanted too!” Ash exclaimed grabbing the present and looking at it. “They don’t rub or cause chafing!”

“It’s her favorite toy, well one of them anyway,” Kelley said, kissing a blushing Carli. “She should’ve gotten you a dildo too, then you could’ve used it tonight.”

“I wasn’t going to go that far,” Carli said rolling her eyes, trying to act nonchalant even though her cheeks were still flaming red. 

“So Kelley,” Tanc asked smirking. “Does she wear it? Or take it?”

“What do you think?” the defender replied smirking.

“Hey! You are corrupting my baby!” Press yelled. “Enough with the sex talk!”

“Actually,” Jessie piped up, from behind Mal. “We could totally use that. Can she have it back?”


End file.
